Mad Portal
by ByakurenBreak
Summary: Chell's father is a scientist. He does a few strange things, such as making people into AIs. But what if Father wants to make Chell into an AI for HIMSELF? Basically, it's going to be the Mad Father storyline with Portal characters. Minor Chell x Wheatley. Cast List at the end of chapter one. Rated T for swearing. And yes, I did draw the cover image.
1. Let's Save Father!

Mad Portal

**Okay, so this is how it's going to work. Basically, it's going to be the Mad Father storyline with Portal characters. Don't complain about this; somebody did the same thing with Tangled and Portal. I might even do one with Misao or The Crooked Man. Anyways, the cast will be at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

_Upper Michigan, Aperture Science._

"Father…Father, are you in there?" a young girl stands outside of her father's study. She's awfully afraid about being alone. The door opened and a man in a lab coat stepped out.

"Chell! How many times have I told you not to come down here?" He demands.

The girl scratches the back of her head. "Sorry…But, erm…I'm too scared to sleep alone."

The man's eyes softened. "Chell…don't worry. You're never alone. Your late mother is always by your side. She's always looking after you." He whispered as he pulled Chell into a hug. "Okay? Now please get to bed."

Chell nodded obediently.

"Good girl."

Chell began to walk away from the lab, but she remembered something. "Father, tomorrow's…"

"The anniversary of her death. We'll visit her grave tomorrow."

"Okay!"

"Now get back to bed, I'll be resting too, shortly."

Chell again began to walk away, but stopped when she heard somebody scream.

"S-stop! Nooo! WAAAH! HELP ME! HEELLLLP!"

* * *

_I know father's secret. My father, Cave Johnson, is a scientist. He loves research and is always locked up in his lab in the basement of the facility we live in. I've always heard things about that lab. Human and robotic screams…even at a young age, I knew what he was doing. So I pretended I wasn't looking, that I didn't know or hear anything. I feigned ignorance the whole time. Because I love my father. Everyone should. That's not the only secret I know. When my mom, Caroline, and I weren't around, he and his helper…_

* * *

_**Cave Johnson held out a test tube in front of him. "A fine sample…" he murmured. A woman with pure white hair and yellow eyes stood by him. "I'll dispose of the remaining materials myself." She says with a smile. **_

"_**That can wait. Come, GLaDOS." Cave beckoned. GLaDOS blushed. "Mr. Johnson…"**_

_**The two shared a warm embrace. "Mr. Johnson…she's aware of our…relationship." GLaDOS stammered.**_

"_**Hm? What does it matter?" Cave asks. **_

"_**I don't think she likes me that much. That's the problem."**_

"_**The girl will be 18 soon. It's a troublesome age to be sure. Be kind to her. Make sure she is never harmed. She is my most precious…"**_

* * *

Chell laid in her bed, sleeping. She opened her eyes. "It's midnight…Usually by the time father would be done using his test subjects. And it's the day when mom went to heaven…geez, I can't sleep when I think about her."

Chell picked up a doll that her father gave her a long time ago.

* * *

"_**I bought you a present, Chell!" Cave smiles as he gives the doll to her. Chell giggled. "Yay! It's a doll! Thanks, daddy!" She holds the doll in her arms. "What a pretty doll…(It's almost like it's real!)"**_

* * *

Chell took the picture frame with the portrait of Caroline in it.

"Mom…What should I do? I love father, like I should, but…She scares me. She's always looking at me with that robotic left eye that father made for her when she grew blind in that eye. I hate her. But I know father likes her. If father and her got married, she'd replace you…I don't want that to happen. I don't need a new mom. There's only mom in this world meant for me. Mom…Why'd you have to go?"

Chell began to shiver. "This room feels cold all of a sudden…I'm kinda scared. I should go to bed. Good night…"

* * *

_**In a dream…**_

_**Chell and Cave are in the outside of Aperture. Chell sings a soft lullaby – like song. Cave smiles. "You sing so beautifully, Chell. I'm almost finished with your surprise… Yes! It's done! You may look now." Chell turns to see a beautiful tiara made out of dandelions. "Does it look good on me?"**_

"_**Yes. I think it suits you well." **_

"_**Thank you!"**_

"_**I'm sorry that I can't always play with you." Cave sighs. **_

_**Chell giggles. "It's alright. I at least got to play with you today, father!"**_

_**Just then, Caroline walked out. "Oh my! You two were playing?"**_

"_**Hi mom~!" Chell smiles. "Look! Father made me a tiara!" **_

_**Caroline chuckles. "That's wonderful, honey! That looks great on you! So you played with him all day?" **_

"_**Yeah! We should do this again, father!"**_

"_**Yes, we should. Next time, your mother should join!" **_

"_**Well, I'm looking forward to it. *cough, hack*"**_

_**Chell is shocked. "Mom?!" **_

"_**I'm sorry…another fit. *hack, wheeze*"**_

_**Cave was concerned. "Don't push yourself if you're not feeling well, dear! Come on, let's get some medicine from GLaDOS. That should make you feel better. She's always willing to help."**_

_**Caroline narrows her eyes. "No…I can get it myself." She grumbles. **_

_**Chell asks "Are you hurt mom? Are you okay?"**_

"_**Sorry to worry you, dear. I'm fine. Don't look so anxious, please! Chell, your smile keeps me going best of all! If you aren't smiling, it only makes me worry."**_

_**Chell looks solemn, but lightens up. "Okay!" **_

"_**Now, let's get back for dinner. I made steak, and some cake for dessert, your favorite, Chell!"**_

"_**Yaay!"**_

* * *

_We were so happy then…There was GLaDOS, but even so, the three of us were a happy family. But then mom passed away from illness…and the happiness we had then, well…_

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" a loud scream echoed the house, waking up Chell.

"Huh?! That scream…Father?! Something must have happened, so I must go check on father!"

She ran out of her room, to hear a sound. "What…A voice?"

Suddenly, two monstrous looking robots ran up to her. It began to frighten her.

"Noo, no please don't touch me!"

"This way, luv!"

Chell was confused. "W-who's that?! Is there somebody there?"

She ran down the hallway to where she heard the voice. Finally, she saw a boy. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, he was about six feet tall and had a British accent. (We all know where THIS is going)

Chell began to blush. Whoever this guy was, he was a TOTAL cutie. "Who…are you?"

"There's no time for that, luv, this way, come on!" the boy answered with a side glance.

"Huh?"

"Just stay with me, lady. This situation is about to get real bloody messy, luv. So, trust me on this, alright? I said, this way!" he replied. He then turned around to reveal…

The right side of his face.

The flesh on his face seemed to be ripped off, and his right eye was nothing but a glowing blue bulb. His skeleton was silver and metallic.

It scared the living hell out of Chell.

"Nyaa!"

she ran off, in fear.

"L-lady, wait! Why are you- oh bloody 'ell, I forgot about this thing! Why do I always forget!?"

* * *

She ran back to her room, to find a strange man. He had pale skin, wearing a suit, brown hair and a bushy goatee. "Not again! Who are you?"

"So many interesting books in here…" he murmured. "Do you like books, my dear?"

Chell froze. "Who are you, if I have to ask it a million times? Geez!"

"Now, don't be so aggressive, I'm merely a salesman."

"Salesman?"

"Call me Doug Rattmann. I hope we get to know each other well, young lady." He took off his hat and bowed. "But it's quite troublesome with those robotic corpses loitering around."

Chell's eyes widened. "Corpses? Like those monsters out there? They're like monsters from a story… why would monsters like that…?"

Doug's facial expression looked sorrow. "Well, it's a curse. What you saw were the dead creations of your father's test subjects. Overcome with anger, they have been brought back by a curse. To take revenge on your father, of course."

"What?! So father is in danger? I have to save him!" Chell shouted, determined.

"And why is that? To achieve his desires, he has killed many people as a part of his experiments. This is his retribution. You must have realized by now his true nature. And yet you wish to save him?"

Chell said nothing, and left. Doug frowned.

"My, my… she perhaps can't understand our sorrow."

* * *

_Father was always kind to me. He's the only father I have. And I promised mom, too!_

* * *

_**Caroline was reading a story to young Chell before she went to bed. **_

"_**The red-eyed stranger gave Jack the ability to curse others. And Jack said, 'thank you. I shall now get my revenge.'"**_

"_**Hey…mom?"**_

"_**Yes, Chell?"**_

"_**What's father always up to, below?"**_

"…_**It's a very difficult job. You'll understand when you're older, Chell."**_

_**Chell sighs. "I wanna be older soon, and then…"**_

_**Caroline is silent for a few seconds. "Chell, whatever happens, you shouldn't hate your father."**_

"_**Mom? What's the matter? Of course I wouldn't hate father!"**_

"…_**I see…"**_

"_**Mom, do you not like father?"**_

"…_**No, nothing like that. I'm just like you, Chell. I love your father just as much. He can be a bit…unpredictable. But let's support each other no matter what! Promise?"**_

_**Chell nods.**_

"_**Now, back to the story."**_

* * *

_Mom, no matter what happens, I love father. So don't worry. Now, I gotta go save father!_

She walked back into her room. "Looks like that guy is gone…"

Then she noticed her pet bunny. She was white and had dark purple eyes. "Morality! C'mere! Morality loves father too, don't you?"

* * *

"_**Morality! Morality, where are you?" Chell looked around. "Oh, what do I do? Your leg is hurt, too. I'm worried…"**_

_**Just then, the bunny hopped up to her. "Morality! There you are! Where did you get to? I thought you had disappeared! I couldn't wrap up that wound with you running around! Wait, what? Your wound's healed!"**_

_**Cave stepped out the door. "Whew, what a troublesome rabbit! Chell, make sure to keep your rabbit in your sight. He made a mess of the kitchen!"**_

"_**Sorry…Morality might have been wanting to eat Maria's cooking again. She's good."**_

"_**And I healed her leg."**_

"_**Good thing father's around, right, Morality? Thanks, father!"**_

"_**Morality's a part of the family, treated as well as any other."**_

* * *

Chell carried Morality out of the room.

"Let's go save father together!" She whispered.

* * *

**Aya Drevis – Chell**

**Alfred Drevis – Cave Johnson**

**Monika Drevis – Caroline**

**Maria – GLaDOS**

**Two Zombies - ATLAS and P-body**

**Dio – Wheatley**

**Ogre – Doug Rattmann**

**Snowball – Morality Core**

**Coron - Curiosity Core**

**Dolls/Test Subjects - Turrets, Space Core, Fact Core, Adventure Core, Logic Core, and Anger Core**

**Jean Rooney - Companion Cube**

**That's the cast, people! More characters will be introduced in the next chapter, most likely. I'll be including Bad Endings as well. I hope you enjoyed what I have so far, because this was one HELL of a long chapter, yet so fun to write! I'll see you in the next chapter, BUH BYE!**

**ByakurenBreak**


	2. Mysteries to be Uncovered

Chell walked down the corridors of the hallway to her mother's bedroom. She felt like that there could be clues on how to save her father. However, to her horror, a robot-like woman with deep red blood running down her pure white skin stood there.

"I see you. Give her back. Give back my daughter." She spoke in a monotone voice. Chell shrieked and ran out of the room.

"Okay, I'd better find her daughter." Chell said to herself as she caught her breath. She walked into the archives room. She explored the shelves of the library to find a diary.

"Huh…"

_Xuary Xth,_

_I have done something terrible. I killed a bird, just like…_

The rest of the page was unreadable. Chell put the diary down and picked up a book on experimentation with a piece of paper stuck in one of the pages. It looked like a code for something.

"Mama…mama…"

Chell looked up to see a little girl, crying. She looked very similar to the woman Chell had seen before.

"It hurts…help me!"

The girl held Chell's hand and dragged her into a flashback.

* * *

_**Chell saw Cave and GLaDOS working on the little girl, who was tied to a table.**_

"_**Father!" Chell exclaimed. Cave couldn't hear her, as Chell remembered that she was only a viewer of this flashback.**_

"_**I wanna go home! I wanna see mama!" The girl screamed, struggling in the ropes that held her captive. **_

_**GLaDOS comforted the girl. "Don't worry, after all of this is over, I will take you to her."**_

"_**Nooo, I wanna go now! MAMA! MAMA!"**_

_**Cave walked up to the girl, holding a needle. "Don't fret, everything will be fine. We just wish to test this medicine. It may hurt a bit, but not much. You'll soon feel much relief."**_

"_**NOOO, MAMAAA!" **_

_**Chell was horrified. "No…stop…"**_

"_**Na…na…NYAAAAAA!"**_

_**Chell held her ears to block the little girl's scream. "NO! STOP! I DON'T WANT THIS!" she shouted. The little girl's skin became pale blue, and her words became more ragged.**_

* * *

Chell pushed the girl away. "Mama…" she moaned, drifting off to unconsciousness. Chell noticed a necklace on the ground and picked it up.

Chell looked at the code again.

1 – Barrels in the east hall room

2 – Chandeliers in entrance hall

3 – Red dolls in doll room

4 – Paintings in reception room

"Hm, I don't know what it's trying to say, but I know a bit about it." Chell checked the rooms. "7…4…8…2…Ah ha! I figured it out!"

When she walked out of the reception room, she noticed something strange.

"Why was that doll…moving? Was that part of the curse, too?"

She took a deep breath, and walked back to the bedroom where that woman was. Surprisingly, she wasn't there. But Chell did find a safe. "Could that be the thing that the code is used for?" she used the code on the safe, and it opened. It contained Caroline's belongings.

"It smells…just like her. And there is a lamp in here. It could be useful…I guess I'll take it!"

Just then, something rolled out of the safe.

"Is that…mom's perfume?"

* * *

_**Chell walked up to the lab door. "Is he still working? Geez, he spends all his time in there." she moved closer to the door and heard the muffled sound of Cave's voice.**_

"…_**ve you, GLaDOS…"**_

"_**Mr. Johnson…"**_

"_**Eh? Father? Oh, what the heck, dude! Come on! That's disgusting!" Chell spoke quietly.**_

_**Caroline caught up to Chell. "There you are. Hasn't your father told you to never come down here?"**_

_**Chell coughed. "Um, mom? Something's going on…father's…"**_

_**Caroline peeked through the keyhole. "I knew it! He's cheating on me with **__**Her!**__** I can't believe it, some scrap metal he picked up off the street! I won't forgive him…" Caroline ran back up the stairs, Chell following.**_

_***.***_

_**Caroline paced around in her bedroom. "This stupid thing." She grumbled, and threw her perfume bottle out into the hallway.**_

* * *

_Mom always seemed so nice. But she was do different then…_

"This perfume…I put it back on her dresser once I found it. She took care of it…that's a relief. After all, mom got this from father on their anniversary. So I'm sure mom loved father until the end. I'll take it for good luck. Alright, mom?"

Then Chell saw a blood stain where the mother used to be. she placed the necklace on the stain.

the mother appeared again. "This...this is her necklace."

"Mama!"

Chell stepped out of the way to let the little girl reunite with her mother. "Oracle!" Then the two disappeared.

* * *

Chell did a little more exploring around the house to try finding clues. In the kitchen, there was a little door leading down to a pitch black room.

"So dark…Hey, the lamp!" she tried to turn it on, but after five minutes, it suddenly burnt out.

"Crap, don't tell me? No, no, no, come on, work already…" the light suddenly turned on. Chell had a feeling that she was being watched. She spun around.

"HOLY BALLS…was someone just behind me? I'm probably going insane…" she mumbled,

* * *

It took a while, but Chell she found the lab. "Oh, thank god, I found the lab. Father could be in here." But father wasn't in there. Instead…

"GLaDOS! Are you okay? Oh, you're wounded."

"Mistress…I'll be fine. Forget me, and escape. It's dangerous here." GLaDOS groaned, rubbing the wound on her leg.

"GLaDOS, do you know where father is? I heard him scream from my room." Chell asked, innocently. The question shocked GLaDOS. "Oh, shoot, I forgot! I have to save him!" GLaDOS tried standing up, but she immediately backed down in pain. "You can't go anywhere with that wound." Chell exclaimed.

"But…"

"GLaDOS, where's father?"

"Mr. Johnson…is further in…his wife. She…"

Chell gasped. "You mean…mom? What's going on!? GLaDOS!?"

GLaDOS closed her eyes, exhaling a sigh.

"My, it seems she's passed out." A voice spoke from behind Chell. She spun around to find…

"Rattmann…you again."

Rattmann continued. "It seems like your father has gone on ahead. Deeper into the underground maze."

Chell walked up to him and asked. "Do you know what GLaDOS saw? Mom passed away, right? Don't tell me the curse…"

Rattmann shook his head. "You can only confirm your suspicions by pressing on, dear." Then Rattmann turned around and disappeared. Chell wondered how he could do that. She ran to the door leading to the hallway. There, she found Cave, lying on the floor, not moving. A ghostly figure of Caroline stood behind him.

"Father! Mom!" Caroline stood in silence, and dragged Cave into the next room where they both vanished.

"Wait! Oh dear god! Was that really mom? There was no way I mistook her. This has to be part of the curse."

"Yes. This tragedy was brought by the power of a woman's curse. The malice for your father turned into a curse, seeking out your father's death." Rattmann spoke, walking up to Chell's side. Chell scratched her head. "So mom brought this curse up?"

"That's correct."

"It can't be!"

"Why not?"

"Mom loved father, didn't she? She even understood his work with those AI's. and Father loved her in return. I couldn't believe mother had held a grudge against him." Chell protested. "Maybe it was because she didn't like the thought of Father and GLaDOS together. I don't want it to be true, but…"

"So you'll go and find the truth?" Rattmann asked.

Chell paused, and opened the door to the next room.

**Like Chell said before, HOLY BALLS, I'm exhausted. But don't worry. I got this in the bag.**

**ByakurenBreak**


	3. Guns, Backstories and Lovers

What a mess. There was bloody hospital beds all lined up in a row. "I think father's a little too busy to clean up after himself." Chell giggled.

"True that. Since he doesn't clean up, I can't find my body!" a voice spoke. Chell turned around to find a severed head with black hair and green eyes. "D'ya think you can help me out here, lady?"

"Oh my god…" Chell gasped.

"Call me Rick. Here, I'll give you some advice for a supercool weapon you can use to help find your dad if you just find my body."

Chell nodded and looked around. Sure enough, a body with no head stood up on his own and walked towards Rick's head.

"Found it. Thanks miss, and like I said before, you'll find a freakin' awesome gun in the next room over there!"

The room had a ladder leading to an attic. On the attic, Chell found something…familiar.

"This is…a Portal gun. I remember Father scolding me for using it one time. This could be useful."

* * *

"_**Chell! What are you doing with that? Don't point it towards the moon!" Cave shouted and gently took the gun out of Chell's hands. "This is no toy. It's a dangerous tool. Understood? Never play with this again."**_

"_**Sorry…"**_

"_**I'm glad you're not hurt. It's odd, where did you find this?"**_

"_**I'm sorry, father…"**_

* * *

Chell sighed and carried it with her. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a young boy with a blank expression on his face. It seemed like he was beckoning Chell to follow him, so she did. The boy led her to GLaDOS' room, which contained just a bed and a diary on top.

"Holy crap…GLaDOS' diary?! Ooh, I know I shouldn't be snooping, but hey, this is an opportunity of a lifetime!"

Chell opened up the diary and began to read.

_Mr. Johnson, it has been a year since you created me. I will never forget that day…_

* * *

_**Cave was on his usual stroll on the outskirts of town when he came across a pile of scrap metal. This sparked his interest, since the metal was enough for something to be created. "I'll take you to my home, and you will be turned into something wonderful." **_

_**Cave worked hard day and night to turn the scrap metal into the shape of a young woman. "Now, GLaDOS, awaken." GLaDOS opened her eyes. "Hello? Who are you, and where am I?"**_

"_**I am Cave Johnson, and you are at Aperture. Please stay here for a little while, so I can tell my family about you."**_

"…_**Family?"**_

"_**Yes, I have a daughter and a wife. I'm sure that they will welcome you. I'll be back in a few minutes."**_

_**GLaDOS looked to her side to see a young boy with bright yellow eyes coughing. "Space…space…" he mumbled.**_

_**GLaDOS smiled and ripped off part of her skirt. "You're just like me, aren't you? What awful injuries… Here, I think this should help you." **_

_**When Cave came back, he noticed that the girl had a bandage wrapped around her stomach. "GLaDOS, did you do this to Luke? I'm surprised…He was about to die, but she somehow recovered overnight. Well, GLaDOS, you're talented. For a Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System, I never thought you could be like a nurse. A motherly figure, if you will. So you shall be my assistant if you wish."**_

"_**Of course. You created me, so I should be a use for something."**_

* * *

_I was so happy that you had saved me like that. I was alone, but you made me feel needed, loved, cherished. I'll stay with you if you keep me that way. It's funny…AIs shouldn't feel love. But I know that I love you._

Chell grinned. "Aww, I never knew much about GLaDOS. I should treat her better. After all, she was created to be like a mother… she could never replace my mom though. But honestly, that was too sweet. No wonder why she likes father so much."

Chell walked back down to the basement, or at least tried. Somehow, a girl with dark blue eyes was blocking her way.

"Are you keeping me from going ahead?"

"Yes, and I can't really let you do that."

"I need to go through here to save my father. Do you want to go outside?"

"Really? You would do that?"

"Will you let me pass if I do?"

"Deal. But first, I'll need you to know what happened to me. My name is Cake, also known as Logic. You see, I had an encounter with your father." Then Cake took Chell's hand.

Chell was put in Cake's point of view. _"What the…"_

Just then, Cave opened the door with a chainsaw. _"Father?"_

Cave grinned. "Stay still. Now, shall we begin?"

"_Father, no! Come on, you can't recognize your own daughter?!"_

"Let me have those beautiful hands." The crazy man cackled.

"_Shit, shit, shit…!"_

Cave did what he was supposed to do to Cake.

"…Holy balls…" Chell murmured. "Poor Cake!"

* * *

She opened a door to a kitchen, where an angry looking man stood there. Suddenly, without warning, he began to choke Chell. "Ack!" She fought for a breath, kicking and punching. Finally, the man put her down, leaving her unconscious.

When she woke up, she found herself being cradled in the arms of…

"You've come to, luv? Oh thank god. I was worried, so worried that you wouldn't be alright, but now you're awake!" the boy, who now had a bandage over the destroyed side of his face, gave her a hug. Chell was confused. "Wait, you're…"

"It's alright. I'm your ally. Sorry I scared you earlier, luv. My missing eye must have surprised you. Now, don't be alarmed, but your father did that to me. But don't worry, that was all in the past. You would most likely be the person to forgive someone who would do all of this to an innocent person, especially if that someone was close to you. By the way, I'm Wheatley."

Chell giggled. "I'm Chell. And yeah, everyone seems to have it out for father. You hate him too, don't you?"

"Well, um, because of that, we can't really be saved. So I feel like I should help you out of this situation. So, yes, you can save him, but I really need you to go somewhere safe. Out of here, you know, together." Wheatley blushed as he took Chell's hand, who was blushing as well.

"Right now? But…"

"Some of those corpses want you dead as well! I can't let someone as beautiful as you die! Oh god, did I just say that out loud? Er… um… Listen, I just don't want you to get hurt, luv." Wheatley stuttered.

Chell chuckled. "Woah…"

"Listen, she asked me to do this… your mo-" Wheatley was interrupted when a sudden knife hit his side.

"Wheatley!" Chell exclaimed. GLaDOS walked into the room. "Mistress! Oh no…you found a friend, didn't you? Well, you will have to go somewhere safe. Leave your father to me. Haha, looks like she's after me. I won't let you do as you please. I'll settle this." And with that, GLaDOS left.

Chell kneeled down by Wheatley's side. "I have to save father, Wheatley. But I'll be fine, okay? I promise I'll come back for you as soon as I can." Chell kissed his cheek, and creeped into a tunnel leading to a hidden passage at Aperture. Wheatley couldn't move, but a smile tugged onto his lips. "Good luck…"

* * *

**D'aww, don't we all love our Chelley moments? Okay, so, I'm sorry that I haven't been writing, because I was at an anime convention. I got to meet the voice of Italy, Hikaru, Death the Kid, Keroro and others. Todd Haberkorn, you're awesome. Anyway, I will see you in the next chapter. BYE BYE! **


	4. Curiosity and Burning Turrets

Chell didn't want to look back at what happened to Wheatley. He was sweet enough to try to save her, but those stab wounds GLaDOS left him…Chell couldn't bear to think about it. Oh good, there was a distraction in the next room; the kitchen. There, she saw boy with reddish brown hair and strange pink eyes was holding his stomach. "Fact: I'm so hungry…" he moaned, clenching his teeth.

Chell walked around the kitchen, because, well, kitchen equals food. There had to be something in there. _Ah, here we are. Some ham. Now I just gotta fry it up and give it to the boy. _Chell thought, as she turned the stove on. When the ham was finished, Chell put it on a plate and handed it over.

The boy's eyes lit up. "F…fried ham! It's my favorite. So good…tastes just like mom…"

"Wait, what?"

"Er… I mean, tastes just like mom's ham. Yeah, that's what I meant. I haven't really gotten much to eat since I was locked up in here. The Fact core was always unwanted, just annoyed people. Here, take this. Thanks, young lady." And with that, the boy disappeared. Chell looked in her hand. _Huh, a napkin…_

* * *

"Found you again… this time I'll do more than choke you…" a man's voice growled from behind her.

"AH! CRAP!" Chell shrieked and ran off, and the man followed. She then stopped when she heard a stabbing noise.

Doug Rattmann stood up and brushed himself off. "That should take care of it. You should keep moving, Chell. There's a couple tests that have to be done in order for you to go farther on your journey. "

_Tests?! Oh, right, the ones father made that would usually kill subjects. I should be careful. _

The first one seemed easy. It was like one of those "Spot the difference" puzzles you'd usually see in a child's coloring book. The only thing was that everything would have to be even in each room.

3 dead turrets. Check!

Blue gel on a desk. Check!

Painting of Father. Check!

A buzzer sounded, a sign that said the test was complete. An elevator led to the next one. The next test seemed easy too. Another puzzle, that said a story and you had to recreate the story using mannequins, or in this case, more dead turrets. Yippee. A few minutes later, Chell solved the test with the portal gun, by reading the story of a turret killing a test subject and getting addicted to it, shooting portals to move things around.

There were more tests to go, but Chell's legs felt heavy as led. She was exhausted, and felt like she couldn't move another step. "I have to…save…fat…her…" Chell collapsed. Rattmann saw Chell sound asleep, and sighed.

"You should take a rest. Tests can be tiring."

* * *

_**Young Chell was running in circles around her mother, giggling. Caroline laughed, and motioned Chell to come closer to her. "Come here, Chell…" the two shared an embrace.**_

"_**You're warm, mommy!" Chell smiled, closing her eyes. Suddenly, Caroline kissed Chell's forehead. "May you be smiled upon." Chell was confused. "Mommy, what was that?"**_

"_**A good luck charm. I've charmed you so that you'll always, always be happy from now on." Caroline said, putting one of Chell's stray hairs behind her ear. Chell was amazed. "Wow…I love you, mommy!"**_

* * *

_Mom…you smell nice…the perfume mom always used…_

Just then, Chell woke up to see a girl with bleach blonde hair and orange eyes. She was holding a small bottle in her hands. She giggled. "Heehee, you woke up? Are you alright? Is there anything you need? What's your name? Mine's Curiosity."

Chell jumped. "WAH! Wait… you smell like my …MOM'S PERFUME?! GIVE IT BACK!"

The girl only responded by running away. "Wait!" Chell followed her into the next room, where she was kneeling next to a mouse. "Hello? Won't you come here?" The mouse only sniffed at it and scurried off. "I guess this is not a good smell. Animals seem to hate it, don't they?"

"Curiosity, where's mom's perfume?!" Chell demanded. Curiosity shrugged, grinning. "I dunno. Look around? If you need me, I'll be in the next room." then she pointed to a huge crack in the wall and ran off. Chell somehow got inside the crack, and there, she found…

"Mom's perfume! Thank god… I guess I should ask Curiosity what to do next." Chell ventured into the next room, where a defective turret was guarding a door. Chell tried to open the door, but a flash of light blocked her.

"Why…why can't I get through?"

"I'm not defective! You won't pass." The turret spoke. It tried to shoot her, but it couldn't, due to it being bullet less. "Dang!"

Chell studied the turret. "You must be keeping me from going in."

"You won't pass."

"Why are you getting in my way?"

"Youwontpassyouwontpassyouwontpassyouwontpass…."

Curiosity tapped Chell's shoulder. "I think you have to destroy that turret if you want to go any further. Isn't Android Hell nearby? That's the place where it should be destroyed. Burned. If you burn it up real good, the spirit inside will be burned too. Then the invisible barrier goes 'bye-bye'. See you later."

Curiosity disappeared. The turret narrowed its eye. "Do you honestly believe that brat?" it growled. Chell sighed and tucked it under her arm.

* * *

Bloody footsteps led her through the passage leading to Android Hell. Suddenly, she heard Curiosity's voice squeak from a hallway.

"Ah! What are you doing?"

"Why do you want to help her so bad?!" A turret replied. "Save her and we won't be able to turn back to normal!"

"Why not drag everybody here? That's much more fu-AAUGH!" Curiosity was interrupted by the sound of turrets shooting at her. Chell quickly ran over to Curiosity's collapsed body.

"I just…wanted to be…part of your family…" Curiosity groaned. Tears came to her eyes. Chell quickly hugged her. "You'll always be part of my family…You've been such a great help to me…Besides…I've always wanted…a sister."

Curiosity blinked the tears away, and hugged back. "Thanks…Chell… Android Hell is right in there… good luck…_Sis…_"And with that, Curiosity disappeared for the last time.

* * *

Chell entered Android Hell, which was spouting with flame. She remembered Curiosity's word of advice given to her.

_I think you have to destroy that turret if you want to go any further. Isn't Android Hell nearby? That's the place where it should be destroyed. Burned. If you burn it up real good, the spirit inside will be burned too. Then the invisible barrier goes 'bye-bye'._

The turret asked innocently, "You want to destroy me? I won't open the door if you do!"

Chell smirked. "Then I guess either way, I'm screwed. I'm taking my chances."

"Stop! Please stop! Chell!" The turret pleaded, with a familiar voice.

"M-mom?!"

"Please, Chell, listen to your mother!"

"Stop! You're not my mom!" Chell growled.

"I want to see you…my sweet daughter."

"I…said…STOP IT, YOU BITCH!" Chell shrieked and threw the turret, who plummeted down into the fiery abyss that was Android Hell. "You are NOT my mom."


	5. The Truth of Cave's Science

After burning the turret, Chell found her way back to the room where the invisible barrier shattered. Opening the door, she saw what looked like…a black portal, leading to somewhere…but where?

"That will take you to the other world." Rattmann reported, placing a hand on Chell's shoulder. "Are you truly going? A harsh reality is awaiting." Chell insisted. "He's up ahead, so I really should. I am so close!"

"Then let me give you this." He gave Chell a small bottle with a bubbly, clear liquid. "What's this, Rattmann?"

"Magic Gel. A creation of mine when I came here." Rattmann declared. "Please take this with you. The power kept within the gel should be of a great use to you. It should help with your father's situation, and seal the curse."

"So I can stop the curse…" Chell murmured. "What about mom? Will she be at rest when the curse is lifted? She must be in pain…"

"Well, yes. If your love reaches her, I'm sure she will be saved."

Chell smiled. "You've been a nice guy. Thanks for everything."

"It was nothing, Chell." Rattmann responded, scratching the back of his head. "I pray for your safety. Be careful, and good luck out there."

Chell walked closer to the portal. She sighed, cracked her knuckles, and jumped in. "LET'S DO THIS THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

As she disappeared, Rattmann looked on. "So she went. I wonder what she'll choose. I'll see this to the end."

* * *

"Wha…holy crap!" Chell exclaimed. She found herself in a dark place with a red floor. "Oh god, it's like some storybook world. Geez, this is so creepy… Snap out of it, Chell! This is to save your father."

She went on ahead, and found Caroline standing at the feet of Cave.

"MOM! Oh, thank god, I thought I'd never see you again!" Chell cried, running up to her.

"So…you came." Caroline retorted, and blocked Chell from coming any closer, bouncing her back.

"AH! I thought you'd be happier to see me than that, dammit!" Chell shouted, clenching her fists. "Why did you even do this in the first place?!"

"I am happy to see you. It's just that you shouldn't have come." Caroline replied, crossing her arms. "You've seen it on the way here, haven't you? The horrible crimes this man continues to commit? I don't want any more victims of his!"

Chell growled. "You…you liar! If anyone understood father, it was you, mom! It's GLaDOS you don't like, right? She loved father, so you didn't like them getting along. I know how you feel! I love father too, and it's like GLaDOS took him away! I was so scared…"

Caroline chuckled, then it grew into a giggle, then a laugh that shook the place. "I know that. It's all as you say. I couldn't stand your father and GLaDOS being together."

"Why are you making father suffer? Do you still love him, or what?"

"I don't want him to suffer, alright Chell? I don't want to give him to anyone. I'm taking this poor monster with me."

A tear rolled down Chell's face. "WHAT?! Are you insane? I'd be all alone then! If you're going to do that, take me with you!"

"Come on, I can't do that. You've got a whole life ahead of you! I want you to live and be happy."

"No way! I can only be happy when I'm with the two of you!" Chell then charged at Caroline, ready to strike. Caroline threw her back, blue flames beginning to surround her.

"NO ONE SHALL INTERFERE! Now, _honey, _let us go!"

"I don't think so!" Chell charged again, this time, she dragged Cave away from Caroline.

"Chell…why won't you listen to your mother?" Caroline seethed. "OUT…OF…MY…WAY! HE'S MINE! MINE ALONE! NO ONE SHALL HAVE HIM!" Caroline stomped closer and closer to Chell, more rage within each step.

_What should I do?_

"_**Magic Gel. A creation of mine when I came here." Rattmann declared. "Please take this with you. The power kept within the gel should be of a great use to you. It should help with your father's situation, and seal the curse."**_

"Oh yeah! I forgot I had this! Prepare to be saved, father!" Chell whooped, as she got out the bottle.

"Chell?! What are you doing!" Caroline demanded.

"Sorry mom…but I'm not letting you do this! AYEAYEAYEAYEAYE!" Chell shrieked as she sprayed the gel onto Caroline. She began to fade away.

"AHHH! I'm…fa…ding…" Caroline then disappeared.

* * *

Chell woke up, rubbing her head. "I…I did it! I saved father! I'm the hero! AWW YEAH!" she cheered, as Cave woke up. "Chell… I guess I worried you, didn't I? Sorry about that…Man, your mom must've been pretty lonely, huh? We'll visit her grave tomorrow so her spirit won't be, no worries."

As Chell and Cave embraced, a silhouette of Caroline appeared behind them.

"Chell…I didn't want you to know the truth, but…I think it's time, with the last of my power." Caroline then used her magic to drag Chell into a flashback.

* * *

_**"Huh?! What's going on?" Chell wondered, as she saw Cave holding out a test tube in front of him. "A fine sample…" he murmured. A woman with pure white hair and yellow eyes stood by him. "I'll dispose of the remaining materials myself." She says with a smile.**_

"**_That can wait. Come, GLaDOS." Cave beckoned. GLaDOS blushed. "Mr. Johnson…"_**

**_The two shared a warm embrace. "Mr. Johnson…she's aware of our…relationship." GLaDOS stammered._**

"**_Hm? What does it matter?" Cave asks._**

"**_I don't think she likes me that much. That's the problem."_**

"**_The girl will be 18 soon. It's a troublesome age to be sure. Be kind to her. Make sure she is never harmed. She is my most precious… AI of them all!"_**

**"_AI?!" Chell gasped. "An Artificial Intelligence…me? What the hell?!"_**

**_Chell was then transported to the outside of the lab, where she saw Caroline walking towards it._**

**"_He's always spending his time in the basement…He'd better not be with that robot again…!" Caroline growled. She put her ear next to the door._**

**"_Mr. Johnson, Chell has become rather ladylike. And to think, she used to tease and bother you."_**

**"_Hahaha, indeed. Just a little more time until she's right. I want to make her into the most beautiful doll AI that I can."_**

**_Caroline was shocked. "What…was that? Making my daughter into an AI!?"_**

**"_My mom's saying what we're all thinking!" Chell chimed in._**

**"_She'll be the masterpiece of all the AIs I've created!"_**

**_"I'll dispose of the unnecessary materials now."_**

**"_Thanks, GLaDOS."_**

**_Caroline's eyes narrowed. "I won't forgive you. Making our daughter into one of your test subjects!" She then burst into the lab door. "YOU! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?! Are you trying to experiment on her?"_**

**"_So…you overheard." Cave muttered. _**

**"_What are you thinking? She's our one and only treasure!" Caroline protested._**

**"_Exactly! She's an amazin' daughter. I want to make it eternally so. Someday, she'll be dirtied. I don't want that, so I'll make her into an AI." Cave revealed._**

**_Caroline shook her head. "Unbelievable! I'll never let you do that! I'm leaving you, Cave! It's over, done!"_**

**"_What are you saying?"_**

**"_If you want an AI out of her, make a replica out of her hair or something!" As Caroline began to walk out of the lab, Cave grabbed her arm._**

**"_Does this mean you are going to take Chell away? I'm not allowing this, Caroline!"_**

**"_Let me go!"_**

**"_I won't let you do what you will to her!" glass fell to the ground and a knife was plunged into the chest of Caroline by Cave himself._**

**"_MOM!"_**

**_GLaDOS came back in the room to witness the stabbing. "C…Caroline!" She ran to the corpse's side. "Caroline, wake up! Please! Stay with us!" She turned to Cave. "Mr. Johnson, why did you do this?"_**

**"_It had to be done, for Chell's future, and for science! She was feeble, anyway. Say she passed from a fit." Cave declared._**

**"_But…I can't tell her…"_**

**"_Are you disobeying my order, GLaDOS?" _**

**"_No! Whatever happens, I'll be loyal to you, Mr. Johnson."_**

**_Cave smiled. "Because you are my assistant. Later, we'll go dispose of the body. Chell can't see it."_**

**_He left the lab, leaving GLaDOS, her eyes downcast. "If he murdered the one he loves the most…I shouldn't trust him too much…I'm sorry, Caroline" she sighed, and followed Cave out of the room. Chell ran over to Caroline._**

**"_This is a dream, right, just a bad dream?"_**

**"_This is no dream, Chell. This actually happened." Caroline groaned and stood up. "I'm sorry, Chell…I still love your father, even now. So, I didn't kill him…but I should have…Take my advice. Run. Run away from him. By the way, your battle cry was creative. AYEAYEAYEAYEAYE!"_**

* * *

Chell stood up and backed away from Cave. "Eh…"

"What's wrong, Chell? Why do you look so afraid of me? Come on, be by your father!" Chell then bumped into a test tube, which got the cloth covering it to fall off, revealing…

Caroline's body.

"My mom…what I just saw, was it the truth? You killed my mom…"

"Very well…don't you think your mother's beautiful? I suppose it's a little much to take in…I wanted a little more time, but…"

"You're going to make me into an AI?" Chell implored.

"Don't be sad, Chell. By making you into an AI, your beauty can last forever! I used a bit of Caroline to create GLaDOS, but that's not even close to what I can do to you! Look at these children I made into turrets! Beautiful, right? Preserved just as they were when they were alive! They can be very handy when it comes to tests! This is the fruit of my research! You can't even tell they're AIs, can you? But from head to toe, they were gathered from a wide array of people! Combine a human with animal if you so desire! It's science!"

"They're not even moving! Father, am I going to be like that? STOP!" Chell demanded.

"Perhaps, I will dress you up finely. Tell me whatever you wish to wear!"

"NO WAY!" Chell headed towards the door. Cave held out a hand. "Where are you even going? Are you refusing me?"

Chell stopped to wipe away a tear. "I'm sorry…but…I DON'T WANT TO BE AN AI!"

She ran out, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**Well, wasn't that an exhausting chapter. My fingers feel like they can't move anymore. At least this chapter is FINALLY done. Next up is the true end, then the chapter after that are the two bad ends. For now, be patient and take it easy!**

**ByakurenBreak**


	6. Say Goodbye and Hello to Psychopathy!

She couldn't believe it. Cave Johnson, Chell's own father, wanted to make her into an AI, of all things? _I have a whole life ahead of me! Why now? _

Running away got her nowhere, because the door on the other side of the hall was locked. For the first time in a long time, Chell felt scared and alone. What could she do? There wasn't any escape. Sounds of a portal gun shooting could be heard from the room where her father was. "Chell! Open this door!" he commanded. No reply. Chell couldn't risk making a move. After a few seconds, Cave got a turret to start shooting bullets into the door. Finally, the door shattered into dust. Cave, who had a crazy smile plastered on his face, began running towards Chell with the portal gun and a sharp knife.

"CHEEEEELLLL, NO RUNNING AWAAAAAY!"

The chase was on. The long hallways seemed endless as Cave, laughing like a maniac, seemed to catch up closer and closer to Chell, running for her life.

* * *

"Hnn…" GLaDOS stirred from unconsciousness and sat up. She moaned, rubbing her head. "Did…did Caroline…return me here…? Mr. Johnson?" She quickly turned to the sound of footsteps.

"Chell!"

"GLaDOS! Don't let Chell escape!" Cave's voice shouted. Chell froze for a second. "Well, it's been nice chatting with you, but I really gotta run. YOINK!" With that, Chell scurried past GLaDOS and into a hidden hall. "Wait!" GLaDOS cried frantically.

"Oh god, what do I do? He's still looking for me!" Chell whispered to herself, when she got to a good hiding place where there was nobody around, bloody hospital beds everywhere. However, one was without a corpse. "I can hide here! Genius!"

Chell slipped under the covers, and remained motionless. She heard GLaDOS calling her. "Chell? Come on, you can't hide forever. Mr. Johnson needs you. I have neurotoxin."

Cave stomped into the room. "Where is she? Where did Chell go?!"

GLaDOS sighed, bowing her head down. "I don't know how, but I must have lost sight of her."

Cave's eyes began to narrow, which made GLaDOS shake. "I…I'm sorry, Mr. Johnson. She can't be too far. Let's look elsewher-"

"**You, USELESS!"**

"AUGH!"

Cave used his knife to stab GLaDOS in the back of her leg, electric sparks flowing out. It took quite a bit of her energy away. "Oogh…Mr.…Johnson…" The yellow in her eyes faded to a light gray.

Chell lifted the sheet off of her and ran to GLaDOS's side. "What do I do? She's busted. Something I can use…"

She remembered back in the days when Cave brought her a few things to make tiny toy robots whenever she needed something to do. Chell knew exactly what to do in order to heal GLaDOS and turn her back on.

* * *

"That should help to stop any more of your power going out. Are you alright?"

GLaDOS's eyes were a bright yellow again, but she seemed pretty weak. "Chell, I'd like to thank you for caring for me. I should be most loathsome in your eyes, I threatened you with deadly neurotoxin and took away your most beloved. It's true, I've known how you've been feeling. You are very kind to have shown me compassion. Why did Mr. Johnson program me with emotions if he…"

"GLaDOS, he used a bit of mom's DNA to make you. She was so full of life." Chell explained. "Can you stand? Let's get out of here. I'm the same as you. We both can't live without father's love. But since he doesn't want us anymore, that sucker's going to miss the two final girls in his life. We'll stay together and support each other along the way."

"You mean it?"

"Look at this face. Would this face lie to you?"

"HELL NO."

"That's the spirit!"

GLaDOS smiled, and slowly stood up. "I'll come with you." But a few seconds after she stood, GLaDOS collapsed. "Er…Chell, may I have your shoulder?"

The two walked together down the hallways. Suddenly, GLaDOS tripped and fell.

"Chell, never mind me. Escape while you still can."

"What…?"

"Just go. I'll be with you shortly. Run!"

Chell hesitated, but ran down the hallway leading to the next room. Cave quickly followed.

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I FOUND YOUUUUUUU!" Cave yelled, after he spotted Chell. She panicked and ran into the same place where she was last been with Wheatley. Unfortunately, she felt something grab her leg. A turret. "Heehee… Come be with us!"

"No way! What the hell?!"

Cave leaped onto the table. "Language. That's enough of our game of tag. I have to keep you still to do this. I didn't want to do this to you. It's a shame. But I can cover your leg with a metal sheet, so it's fine."

"You are insane, father! All I wanted was to just stay with you and live a normal life, not this! Just because I may get older, doesn't mean I'll get dirty. You never even let me outside in public, or even let me go to school! So how is that going to happen? Look, getting back to the point, I love you father and I do NOT want this. Please stop it." Chell pleaded.

Cave looked solemn for a second, but his face lit up. "Chell….Don't worry. We'll always be together now. So rest in peace… Chell… **I LOVE YOU!**"

He took the knife and aimed it at Chell's chest…

And three other knives hit his side. "Gooohh! Chell…I…L….ove…y…ou…" Cave fainted. GLaDOS walked in and clapped her hands together. "That's what you get, Mr. Johnson. Chell, are you alright? You look like one of the test subjects that took over 100 tests!" GLaDOS cut Chell out of the turret's grip, and hugged her gently.

Chell sniffed. "Father's not moving…did you kill him?"

"I'm sorry. But one, it was the only way to save you. Two, he was a traitor and a scoundrel."

"You're right. This is for the best." _Right, mom?_

Cave then snapped out of it. "CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL!"

"AHHH!"

"Don't you dare bloody touch her, you monster! I won't let you win."

Cave froze, and stuttered. "M…Moron?"

"I…am NOT…a…MORON!" another sharp blade had stabbed Cave's back. He collapsed to the ground for the last time, Wheatley standing behind him. "Chell! Oh, you're alright. I am so bloody relieved that I made it! I thought it was too late, but here I am!"

Chell's eyes widened. She had just witnessed the boy she had a crush on, killing her own father, and yet saving her life at the same time.

* * *

The elevator brought Chell, GLaDOS, Morality and Wheatley to the exit of Aperture, and they all walked outside. Chell smiled at Wheatley. "You saved us…I'd like to thank you."

Wheatley blushed and pat Chell's hair. "Hehe, no thanks needed, luv. I just did what she asked."

"Wait, mom sent you here?"

"Of course. Well, your father did create my body, but your mom got my soul to come down here. I did say I was sorry for scaring you. It wasn't my fault I got injured, believe me. Bloody 'ell, it still hurts."

"I know, Wheatley. Mom wanted to protect me…I want to see you again…" Chell murmured.

Wheatley put an arm on her shoulder. "Don't worry. She's watching you from afar. So, don't be sad, Lady. I don't like seeing you upset, and neither does she."

"Right."

Wheatley sighed. "The curse is about to wear off, so it's nearly farewell. I'm sorry, luv, I wish I could stay with you, but we're alive only now because of the curse. But there's just one thing I gotta do before I go, and that is to set this facility on fire."

Chell covered her mouth in shock. "But…all of the memories of me being happy here with mom and father…"

Wheatley sighed. "It's not my intention to make those disappear. Someone could find traces of your father. We can't have the same incident happen again. That's what Caroline wanted too."

"Oh… if that's what mom wanted, then do it."

GLaDOS stepped in. "Chell…"

"GLaDOS, it's alright. Even if the facility is gone, the memories will not go away." Chell sighed.

Wheatley walked up closer to Chell. "Chell, luv…there's one thing that I ask of you. Please don't forget the ones who were sacrificed here. No one remembered us, looked for us or had any bloody relatives, and we were believed to not have existed at all. But we did live. That is a fact. So I don't want you to forget that. Hold proof in your heart that we were here. It's the least you can do. Please, for me, luv?"

Chell giggled. "Of course I won't forget. Especially not you, Wheatley."

"Thanks mate. Well, this is it, lady." Flames began to burn the furniture, the wallpaper, and everything else in the facility. Wheatley held Chell close, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodbye, luv. May you be smiled upon."

Before Wheatley could let her go, Chell grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him back, this time on the lips. "If you do something nice for me, you'll often expect something in return, right?" Chell giggled as they broke apart. Wheatley was now giggling madly. "Aw, luv… I'll miss you. Now go."

"I'll miss you too, Wheatley. I love you, and thank you for everything. I hope I'll see you again soon. Bye…"

Chell picked up Morality and walked away, GLaDOS followed. Wheatley took the elevator back downstairs and he was engulfed in the flames.

Meanwhile, back where Cave was, Rattmann was by him, smirking. "Humans can be such utterly foolish creatures. But you must be the most foolish of them all. A human mad with desire to sacrifice people for science, of all things, is more fearsome than any demon. And yet, I adore such foolish humans." He kneeled down next to Cave. "Come…come to me and you shall experiment as much as you wish."

* * *

GLaDOS sighed as she watched the facility burn to the ground. "It's just the two of us now."

Chell shook her head. "Make that three, Morality's with us."

"Haha, she is, isn't she?"

"We have to find somewhere to live, but I can't live alone… GLaDOS, will you…?"

"Come with you? Yes. I could use the company, and I need the usual tune ups. You have taught me a whole lot of things, so it's time for me to help you."

"Okay then, let's go."

"Don't you want to watch until the end?"

"Nah, I'm good. Come on Morality."

_Actually, I wonder what happened to Rattmann. I hope he's okay. I'm sure he's fine. He was pretty strange. And I hope Curiosity's soul made it out as well. Father, mother…goodbye._

Chell then stopped to find something on the ground. "A book?"

GLaDOS began to wonder to herself as well. _Chell is very hardy. Even after this experience, she walks on without shedding a tear. But what is this uneasiness I feel? Mr. Johnson…_

* * *

_7 Years Later…_

A girl, with light pink hair pulled back into a long braid wearing a gray dress walked up to a little building. "Finally, I'm here. Is this the right place?"

She looks over at the sign. It said "Black Mesa Clinic".

"Clinic? Yeah, I'm here. It's out in the middle of nowhere, nobody would even notice it." She knocked on the door, and 24 year-old Chell answered the door. "Ah, a patient! Come on in. What seems to be the problem?"

_She's so pretty… is she the doctor? _The girl thought. "Yes, well, I was born rather weak. I've asked my local doctor for a checkup, but…how do I say this…I'm too poor to afford it. I hear that you take checkups for free."

"Ah, yes. We don't ask for any money from our patients." Chell smiled.

"Really? I honestly don't have any, so is it really okay? I can really get examined?"

"Of course!" Chell guaranteed.

"Thank you!"

"Can I have your name?"

"Cici. Cici Cube."

"Cici, that's an adorable name. I'm Chell Johnson. Nice to meet you, Cici."

Cici nodded, and started coughing.

"That doesn't sound good! Let's get you examined right away." Chell had Cici lay down on a hospital bed. "Stay very still why I apply anesthesia. You have very pretty eyes, you know."

"I…I do? Thank you very much. So you think you can make be better?"

"Of course. From now on, you shall suffer no longer. Just relax your shoulders, take it easy, and go to sleep…Companion Cube."

GLaDOS murmured to herself in the next room. "She is a lot like you, isn't it right, Mr. Johnson? It does run in the family."

* * *

_The other world…_

A pure white laboratory, with Cave standing, looking at his latest work. Rattmann walked into the lab. "My, still so disorderly. Well, have you grown used to this lab? Hm?"

Cave said nothing. He just stared at the beauty of his research.

A naked clone of Chell was in a large test tube. She had blonde longer hair this time, and looked almost like a princess. The label on the tube read "Mel".

"This girl…so, you wanted a daughter. I see. When she's matured… She will come into your world as well. Ha, I can't wait until her birthday." Rattmann walked out of the room, that same smirk still on his face.

Cave walked up close to the test tube, and put his hands on it.

"You and I will always be together…my darling daughter…Chell."

* * *

**HOLY CRAP. I AM FINALLY DONE. What RPG Horror Portal Parody should I do next? Misao? Witches House? Crooked Man? Ib? You decide, my fellow readers! Until the next fanfiction, I will see you later!**

**PS. Sorry about doing that to Wheatley. But at least he got his kiss, right?**

**ByakurenBreak, out!**


	7. Bad Endings

"Wha…holy crap!" Chell exclaimed. She found herself in a dark place with a red floor. "Oh god, it's like some storybook world. Geez, this is so creepy… Snap out of it, Chell! This is to save your father."

She went on ahead, and found Caroline standing at the feet of Cave.

"MOM! Oh, thank god, I thought I'd never see you again!" Chell cried, running up to her.

"So…you came." Caroline retorted, and blocked Chell from coming any closer, bouncing her back.

"AH! I thought you'd be happier to see me than that, dammit!" Chell shouted, clenching her fists. "Why did you even do this in the first place?!"

"I am happy to see you. It's just that you shouldn't have come." Caroline replied, crossing her arms. "You've seen it on the way here, haven't you? The horrible crimes this man continues to commit? I don't want any more victims of his!"

Chell growled. "You…you liar! If anyone understood father, it was you, mom! It's GLaDOS you don't like, right? She loved father, so you didn't like them getting along. I know how you feel! I love father too, and it's like GLaDOS took him away! I was so scared…"

Caroline chuckled, then it grew into a giggle, then a laugh that shook the place. "I know that. It's all as you say. I couldn't stand your father and GLaDOS being together."

"Why are you making father suffer? Do you still love him, or what?"

"I don't want him to suffer, alright Chell? I don't want to give him to anyone. I'm taking this poor monster with me."

A tear rolled down Chell's face. "WHAT?! Are you insane? I'd be all alone then! If you're going to do that, take me with you!"

"Come on, I can't do that. You've got a whole life ahead of you! I want you to live and be happy."

"No way! I can only be happy when I'm with the two of you!" Chell then charged at Caroline, ready to strike. Caroline threw her back, blue flames beginning to surround her.

"NO ONE SHALL INTERFERE! Now, honey, let us go!"

"I don't think so!" Chell charged again, this time, she dragged Cave away from Caroline.

"Chell…why won't you listen to your mother?" Caroline seethed. "OUT…OF…MY…WAY! HE'S MINE! MINE ALONE! NO ONE SHALL HAVE HIM!" Caroline stomped closer and closer to Chell, more rage within each step.

There was nothing left to do. Chell backed away and got down on her knees. "I'm sorry, father. Mom…she loves you more than anyone. I can't just take you away from her like that…"

Cave slowly opened an eye. "Che…ell…"

"I'm…so…rry…"

A bright flash of light got Chell beck to the lab, the dolls and test tubes the only things in the room. "Oh…it's just me…this is bad…" she ran down the long corridors, to try to find anyone else. Hopefully Wheatley was okay…

Hnn…" GLaDOS stirred from unconsciousness and sat up. She moaned, rubbing her head. She quickly turned to the sound of footsteps.

"GLaDOS!" Chell exclaimed.

"Chell? Where's…where's Mr. Johnson?" GLaDOS asked, who was extremely worried at this point. Chell could only do nothing but bow her head.

"No…Mr. Johnson! CAVE!" she wailed, burying her face in her hands, while Chell paced back and forth.

"It's so quiet. The curse must have worn off. And father's gone… this sucks. Well, I'm sure this is for the best. I mean, nobody will get hurt by his experiments. Mom would say the same thing. Now what do I do? No mother, no father, I'm alo- no. No way. I am NOT saying that. After all, I do have to live alone from now on. Sure, I never went to school and I don't know how to drive, but I'm almost 18. I should be able to LIVE, for once." Chell mumbled to herself. Then she realized something.

"GLaDOS, what will you do? You can't just stay here, since father's gone." GLaDOS just sat in silence, with no light in her eyes. "If you have nowhere to go, then…"

Chell walked away, GLaDOS following. She held a knife in her hands. Chell turned around to find GLaDOS aiming the knife at... "GLaDO-AH!"

A few minutes later, GLaDOS laid Chell onto a hospital bed. She wasn't moving, or breathing. GLaDOS looked upon her with sad eyes, yet she was determined. "Mr. Johnson… you are with us no longer. But I will take over from here. The future you wished for our dearest test subject…I'll see it out. So please, rest in peace… _I love you, Mr. Johnson."_

**_Bad End 1_**

* * *

"Hnn…" GLaDOS stirred from unconsciousness and sat up. She moaned, rubbing her head. "Did…did Caroline…return me here…? Mr. Johnson?" She quickly turned to the sound of footsteps.

"Chell!"

"GLaDOS! Don't let Chell escape!" Cave's voice shouted. Chell froze for a second. "Well, it's been nice chatting with you, but I really gotta run. YOINK!" With that, Chell scurried past GLaDOS and into a hidden hall. "Wait!" GLaDOS cried frantically.

"Oh god, what do I do? He's still looking for me!" Chell whispered to herself, when she got to a good hiding place where there was nobody around, bloody hospital beds everywhere. However, one was without a corpse. "I can hide here! Genius!"

Chell slipped under the covers, and remained motionless. She heard GLaDOS calling her. "Chell? Come on, you can't hide forever. Mr. Johnson needs you. I have neurotoxin."

Cave stomped into the room. "Where is she? Where did Chell go?!"

GLaDOS sighed, bowing her head down. "I don't know how, but I must have lost sight of her."

Cave's eyes began to narrow, which made GLaDOS shake. "I…I'm sorry, Mr. Johnson. She can't be too far. Let's look elsewher-"

"You, USELESS!"

"AUGH!"

Cave used his knife to stab GLaDOS in the back of her leg, electric sparks flowing out. It took quite a bit of her energy away. "Oogh…Mr.…Johnson…" The yellow in her eyes faded to a light gray.

Chell lifted the sheet off of her, and ran down the hallway leading to the next room, leaving GLaDOS in a crumpled heap. Cave quickly followed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I FOUND YOUUUUUUU!" Cave yelled, after he spotted Chell. She panicked and ran into the same place where she was last been with Wheatley. Unfortunately, she felt something grab her leg. A turret. "Heehee… Come be with us!"

"No way! What the hell?!"

Cave leaped onto the table. "Language. That's enough of our game of tag. I have to keep you still to do this. I didn't want to do this to you. It's a shame. But I can cover your leg with a metal sheet, so it's fine."

"You are insane, father! All I wanted was to just stay with you and live a normal life, not this! Just because I may get older, doesn't mean I'll get dirty. You never even let me outside in public, or even let me go to school! So how is that going to happen? Look, getting back to the point, I love you father and I do NOT want this. Please stop it." Chell pleaded.

Cave looked solemn for a second, but his face lit up. "Chell….Don't worry. We'll always be together now. So rest in peace… Chell… I LOVE YOU!"

He took the knife and aimed it at Chell's chest…

"NYAAAAAAA!"

It took a few days, but Cave finally did it. He accomplished his wish - To turn his adorable daughter into the best AI yet. Her hair was now pure white, her skin was metallic, her eyes were darker, and she wore a silver dress that covered her feet. Now she could no longer move on her own, or even use her own mind. Cave would get her to do what he wanted from now on. Science had taken over.

"Chell, your new dress looks wonderful on you. Well, it's about time to sleep. I did see a boy earlier running by when I was still making you. Perhaps you'll get a friend to be by your side. He won't be able to dirty you if he's an AI, just like you, my precious."

He turned off the lights and walked out of the room.

"Good night, Chell."

_**Bad End 2**_


End file.
